Here To Stay
by sgt-mochi
Summary: To stay is a choice made by Nezumi when it was made clear to him how much of a loss he would have if he were to leave and let go of someone so precious again.


A lot of things happened since their plan started; information were shared, people were killed, and the people behind the twisted experiments were punished. They couldn't save Safu after all but Shion knows that Safu is happy wherever she may or may not be now. After the huge explosion in the correctional facility, the secrets of No.6 has been exploited to its citizens and Elyurias is finally free. It is no longer the Holy City that its residents often refered to. But most of all, Shion and his mother have finally reunited. It's been a while since he last saw her, and it was inside the security bureau's car. They were to take Shion to the correctional facility, and it was also in that time that he finally met Nezumi again.

Yesterday's events rained down on him like a storm and lying there in his own bed made him think how worth it everything has been.

Shion have slept countless times with Nezumi in bed when he sheltered him, and this is the first time that he had a full sleep without Nezumi kicking Shion out in his sleep. Such luxury to sleep this peacefully was so rare. In West Block, you aren't really sure what's going to happen if you're not careful. Yesterday ended all that, and Shion is glad for it.

He stood up from bed and realized that Nezumi was nowhere beside him.

 _Did he leave already?_ _I wouldn't be surprised anymore since a scene like this is all too familiar to me, four years ago. But I must say, I'm disappointed that he didn't say a wo—_

"Seriously Shion? And here I thought your sense of safety has finally matured." In a flash, Shion was lying face down on the bed again, _just like when we first met_. His arm was on his back and he had a spoon held near his neck. And just as before, he was calm and collected.

 _All too familiar, huh._

"It's over, you know. And this is my house. I don't have to stay as gaurded anymore. Besides, you're here." _I'm glad he didn't leave yet. I'm so glad._ Nezumi laughed and replied, "This is goodmorning, my prince. Because you seem to be daydreaming again. Wouldn't want the future of our city to do another 180 because of an airhead leader."

Shion chuckled as Nezumi let him go. "Always with the sarca—wait a minute. What did you say?" Shion's heart started beating rapidly. He wanted to hear Nezumi say it again. It would save him the trouble to reason out things with the guy. He has no plans of letting go of Nezumi because the world to him is meaningless and colorless without Nezumi by his side.

"What? First your brain is floating somewhere, and now you've gone deaf? What's up with you?" Nezumi laughed but Shion only took his hand in reply and squeezed it hard. "Repeat it for me, Nezumi. Say it again. Louder and clearer this time."

Nezumi looked at his hand and thought about the growing discomfort. Shion was holding him too hard. He knew that he heard what he said and the meaning behind it. It made him smile to know that his teasing Shion was gaining such a priceless reaction from the poor boy beside him.

A smirk formed from his lips and gave a sigh. "You're still weird, you know?" He said as he gently removed Shion's hands from his. "You heard me yet you want me to repeat it again." He rubbed the boy's white locks and laughed. "You're cute when you're flustered so I won't repeat myself. Besides, didn't I tell you that not all answers will be spoonfed to you? Use your he—"

"DON'T LEAVE, NEZUMI. EVER!" Shion closed his eyes and tried to stop the tears that were coming. Nezumi was frozen in place when he heard Shion spit those four words. Just as tears were about to fall, Nezumi pulled him closer and gave him a kiss. It wasn't a peck or a brief touch, but a deep, enviable kiss that no one could ever do without having true feelings. It served as a contract and fulfillment of his promise to prove that he's better than shion at giving 'goodbye' kisses. Although that's far from his intentions anymore.

"As promised, a kiss. But not a goodbye kiss. I'm never gonna leave you again Shion. I sure am a wanderer, but this time, I'm taking you with me. We can see the world together! After we rebuild No.6 that is."

Shion hugged him back and finally let the tears fall. This time, it wasn't because of sadness, agony, pity, or anything related to sadness. This time it's joy.

"Now go take a bath, you reek of yesterday. A prince should stay presentable for his people, you know." And Nezumi is back at it again. That's one of the reasons why Shion liked him. It's because of his original personality that he fell for him long before he even realized it.

He stole another kiss from Nezumi and ran away. "My kisses aren't cheap you know!" Nezumi screamed after him. Shion just took off with a laugh.

 _I missed that laugh, Shion. I miss you._ _I miss us._

 _That's why,_

 _Don't expect me to leave you behind anymore. I'll never leave you, ever._

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it.

 _— sgt-mochi —_


End file.
